Euphoria Traduction de Euphoria de IkimonoNoNoru
by TiteCXX
Summary: Near l'aime. Mello ne doit jamais le savoir. C'est pourquoi, seul le soir dans sa chambre, l'albinos fantasme. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, il le rejoigne. MelloXNear. POV Near. Yaoi. Lemon.


**Euphoria**

* * *

Ceci est une traduction du One Shot Euphoria de IkimonoNoNoru présente sur le fandom anglais de Death note. La fiction original est la meilleure que j'ai lu sur le fandom.

En espérant avoir réussit à la retranscrire correctement, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.

Vos commentaires sont évidemment les bien venus, je les retranscrirai à l'auteur.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Ses yeux me suivent, toujours. Bien que j'ai l'air calme, je ne le suis pas. Comment le pourrais je avec ce regard transperçant ma chair ? Qui que ce soit le pourrait il vraiment ? Il est sublime. Il est magnifique et fascinant. Il est l'incarnation de tout ce que je désir.

Alors que mes pensées et mes désires me ravagent, mon visage, lui, reste impassible. Je ne lui ai jamais montré autre chose que cela. Je n'ai jamais montré autre chose que de l'indifférence à personne, mais surtout pas à lui. C'est facile de garder une expression neutre devant les autres, simplement parce qu'ils ne m'intéressent pas. Lui, en revanche, je dois travailler dur pour la conserver, je ne peux pas lui laisser savoir à quel point je l'admire. Pas seulement son physique, mais également sa personnalité. Sa persévérance.

La longueur d'avance que j'arrive à lui prendre n'a pas d'importance, aussi loin que je puisse aller, il sera toujours juste derrière moi à faire tout son possible pour me suivre et me surpasser. Son regard étudie chaque mouvement que je fais, calculant sa prochaine action. A chaque fois que nos yeux se rencontrent, je m'enfonce un peu plus dans la folie. Ses orbes bleues se fixant profondément dans les miennes d'un gris profond.

Je ne pourrai jamais lui montrer autre chose que de l'indifférence ni lui laisser voir le chaos qu'est mon esprit. Il me hait. De chaque fibre de son merveilleux corps, il me méprise, il m'exècre. Et je ne pourrai jamais changer cela. Même si mon classement descendait soudainement, même si je devenais fou et ne pouvais plus prétendre à la succession. On saurait tous les deux qu'il me haïrait encore, parce que l'on saurait tous les deux que quelque soit la situation je serais toujours plus intelligent, que je le surpasserais encore. Mais il n'abandonne jamais. Il essaye toujours, et dans un effort prodigieux, arrive presque à mon niveau. J'aime cela chez lui. Il y a tellement de chose que j'aime chez lui.

La façon qu'il a de ne jamais abandonner, la façon dont il effraie tout le monde, mis à part moi et ce geek retardé, Matt, avec un simple regard. J'aime la façon dont ses cheveux blonds brillent dans la lumière, la façon dont son regard glacial me transperce. J'aime la façon particulière qu'il a de se vêtir, la confiance dans sa démarche. J'aime son addiction au chocolat, et le fait qu'il ne prenne pas de poids malgré elle. Vous pourriez, sans prendre trop de risque, dire que j'aime absolument tout chez lui. Même sa voix déversant du poison.

C'est pourquoi, en sécurité dans ma chambre la nuit, alors qu'il partage la sienne avec son idiot de meilleur ami deux étages au dessous, je me laisse rêver. Je me laisse fantasmer sur mes désires et sur ce qui ne pourra jamais arriver.

Tard dans la nuit, après avoir finit mes devoirs, après que l'orphelinat se soit couché et ait sombré dans une béate inconscience, je m'allonge sur mon lit, bien éveillé, et laisse mon esprit dériver. J'imagine ses yeux sur moi une fois encore, des poignards glacés qui habitent un océan dans lequel je pourrai me noyer. On reste ainsi pendant ce qui semble être un éternité, mais que je sais n'être que quelques secondes, avant que je puisse sentir le doux toucher de ses lèvres sur les miennes, son souffle chocolaté se mêlant au mien.

Je me penche pour le laisser m'embrasser, écartant les lèvre pour laisser sa langue explorer. Il le fait avec facilité, glissant sa langue et redessinant chaque partie de ma bouche. Il trouve rapidement ma langue la liant à la sienne dans une danse à laquelle je m'abandonne rapidement. Il prend le rôle dominant immédiatement, nous savons tous les deux que je ne pourrai jamais le surpasser à ce jeux là. Je lui laisse prendre le contrôle de mes lèvres, mes yeux clos, mon corps plein de désir. Je me sens durcir, mon corps étant sous l'effet des hormones produites en réponse aux images de mon esprit.

Cependant, pour la première fois, je suis tiré de mes fantasmes nocturnes par quelqu'un frappant doucement à la porte de ma chambre. C'est surprenant puisque personne ne devrait être réveillé à cette heure tardive, et aussi agaçant car j'ai été distrait de ce qui allait être, je peux l'affirmer, un de mes meilleurs fantasmes. Je mis la couverture sur moi afin de cacher mon état, me recomposa une expression neutre, bien que cela fut plus difficile à accomplir lorsque j'étais excité.

J'ouvris la porte et hoqueta, tombant à la renverse, me prenant les pieds dans la couverture, maintenant empêtré à l'intérieure. L'homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de ma porte n'était autre que celui qui hantait mes fantasmes. Mon Mello adoré. Il avait l'air d'un Dieu, et je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer avec admiration alors qu'il baissait un regard malveillant vers moi.

Il se tenait là, seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir, ses cheveux en batailles encadrant son visage, son regard concentré sur moi. Le clair de lune passant par la fenêtre formait un halos autour de lui, le rendant presque luminescent. Sa peau était pâle et parfaite. Il parla d'une voix que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre. Je devais faire abstraction de son corps magnifique, remettre en place mon masque impassible afin de cacher mon étonnement, quoique je ne pense pas pouvoir réussir. Sa voix n'était pas teinté de mépris comme d'habitude. C'était plus doux, avec une pointe d'intérêt. Cela venant probablement du fait que je révélais mes émotions.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais debout si tard, Near ? »_

_« Je pourrais te poser la même question. Je suis au moins dans ma chambre à cette heure. »_ répliquais-je, essayant de retrouver une contenance, regrettant tout de suite de paraître si agressif. J'aimais sa voix quand elle ne déversait pas de poison.

_« Touché. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question. »_ J'ai de la chance. Il n'y a toujours pas de trace de haine dans sa voix. Je lève un regard curieux vers lui. Je me fiche de révéler autre chose que de l'indifférence. De toutes façons, au point où j'en suis, ça n'a plus grand sens d'essayer.

_« Pourquoi est ce que je devrais te répondre ? » _Son regard me donne l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose.

_« Si tu me réponds, je te répondrais »_. Je suppose que lui dire n'aura pas de conséquences néfastes, du moment que je ne révèle pas l'entière vérité.

_« Je suis toujours debout à cette heure. J'aime laisser aller mon esprit quand il n'y a personne pour me déconcentrer »_. Je trouve que cette réponse est assez honnête. Il me lança un sourire narquois, une lueur dans le regard, il sait quelque chose et je ne suis pas sure de vouloir découvrir quoi. Cela a disparu aussi vite que c'est apparu.

_« Je suis là pour la même raison, bien que j'aime laisser aller mon corps également. Je viens ici toutes les nuits à cette heure ci. »_ Je palis, si ma peau d'albâtre peut être plus pâle qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je fais du bruit pendant mes fantasmes, et souvent je prononce le nom de Mello quand je me relâche à la fin de ceux ci. Il n'y a pas d'autres occupants au quatrième étage, je peux donc faire autant de bruit que je veux sans craindre de réveiller qui que ce soit. Jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas. Maintenant, j'ai vraiment de quoi m'inquiéter. _« La vue est meilleure à cet étage. »_ Je déglutis, je voulais pousser Mello hors de ma chambre, et en même temps le tirer prêt de moi. _« Tout comme les sons... »_. J'élaborais le meilleur regard interrogatif que je pouvais, bien que je me sentis sur le point de vomir.

_« Les... Les s-sons ? »_ Il allait surement se moquer de moi maintenant. Il ne laisserait jamais passer ça. Il arborait encore ce sourire mesquin et cette lueur dans le regard alors qu'il s'agenouilla en face de là où je gisais sur le sol, empêtré dans ma couverture. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir encore plus attiré par lui.

_« Ne joue pas les imbéciles »_. Il me regarda, ses yeux fixés dans les miens, alors qu'il dégagea la couverture, laissant apparaître mon corps. _« ça ne te va pas »_. Je déglutis, retenant les larmes qui voulaient désespérément se déverser. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire à part m'allonger sur le sol glacé avant Mello, toute chaleur ayant quitté mon corps avec la couverture. J'étais excité, nauséeux et effrayé, tout ça en même temps. J'entendis le rire de Mello et je sus que l'humiliation allait commencer.

_« Je me rappel de la première nuit où je t'ai entendu prononcer mon nom. J'ai presque bondi dans ta chambre pour voir ce que tu me voulais, mais ensuite je t'ai entendu gémir, et j'ai compris que tu ne savais absolument pas que j'étais derrière ta porte. »_ Ses yeux rayonnaient, mais je fermais les miens, sur le point de pleurer. Je n'avais jamais voulu qu'il sache. _« Après cela je suis venu ici toutes les nuits, seulement pour t'entendre prononcer mon nom encore une fois. Tu fais des bruits si doux, les autres penseraient que tu es juste en train de rêver. Mais je te connais mieux que ça. »_ Malgré mes efforts surhumains pour la retenir, une larme glissa sur ma joue et je ne pus même pas bouger la main pour l'essuyer.

_« Je suis désolé... »_ soufflais je dans un murmure. Il était probablement en colère. Il était probablement dégouté. Il me haïssait et pensait surement que j'étais abjecte. C'est aussi ce que je pensais avant d'accepter que j'étais gay et que l'homme que j'aimais était mon seul et unique rival.

_« Je suis venu ici toutes les nuits depuis. Ça fait un an. J'ai pensé que tu finirais par arrêter, mais la seule qui a changé depuis que tu as commencé est que tu dis mon nom plus fort. Tu n'es plus si silencieux puisque l'étage est tout à toi. »_ Je pleurais vraiment maintenant. Il était en train d'analyser. C'était presque pire que s'il se moquait.

_« J'ai dit que j'étais dé-désolé... qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? » _Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mon souffle haché.

_« Toi. »_

_« Ne te moque pas de moi... Mello ne te moque pas »_. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je l'aimais depuis si longtemps et j'allais bien avant qu'il ne sache, il ne pouvait pas me rejeter ou me faire du mal de cette façon.

_« Ce n'est pas le cas »_. Je sentis alors un poids rassurant sur mon torse et une paire de lèvre douce sur les miennes. Juste comme un smack._ « Depuis cette première nuit, je suis venu t'écouter. Ça a changé quelque choses en moi »_ Un autre smack. _« Je veux toujours être meilleur que toi. Et je vais toujours essayer de te surpasser. »_ Smack, Smack. _« Mais avoir mon plus grand rival gémissant mon nom ? Celui que je désir tant battre ? »_ Smack. _« C'est un sentiment déroutant. J'en suis exalté, presque __**euphorique**__. » _J'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder. Il était déterminé, sérieux. Je le savais avec certitude puisqu'il n'avait jamais été de ceux qui contrôlent leurs expressions.

_« Tu es sérieux. » _Ce n'est pas une question.

_« Je le suis »_ Il se pencha, léchant ma lèvre inférieur. Je répondis automatiquement. Lui répondre, m'abandonner à lui, était instinctif. Cela faisait comme un suçotement mouillé, et même sans avoir d'expérience, je pouvais dire que Mello savait comment embrasser, et qu'il le faisait bien. Étant donné que je dormais sans haut, je suis torse nu, et pus sentir les mains de Mello courir le long de mes côtes, me caressant doucement. J'haleta, ma bouche s'ouvrant un peu plus. Mon plus grand rêve devenait réalité. Celui que j'aime est en train de m'embrasser, de me caresser.

_« Ah ! »_ Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre ce son alors que je sentais les lèvres de Mello se mouvoir sur mon torse. Il captura un téton sensible entre ses dents, mordillant le morceau de chair pâle, me faisant cambrer le dos. Ses mains descendant encore, il attrapa mes hanches afin de me conserver cambré. Ses lèvres, restant sur mon corps, descendirent lentement jusqu'à qu'elles trouvent le bord de mon bas de de pyjama. Il mordit le noeud qui le tenait en place avant de me le retirer lentement. Il me reposa alors sur ses genoux, mon dos toujours sur le sol. De ses mains il élèva mes fesses et sourit, réalisant que je ne portais pas de sous-vêtement.

_« Ha... aah » _Haletais je, l'air froid transperçant ma peau. Puis je me sentis mieux, un souffle chaud parcourant ma peau nue. Je regardais au dessus de moi tandis que mes hanches furent élevées un peu plus et que Mello m'engloba dans sa bouche.

_« Aaah »_ je me mis à pleurer à cette sensation. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quoi que ce soit de ce genre arrive. C'était plus que ce que je n'avais jamais osé imaginer. Je leva mes hanches autant que je le pus, voulant ressentir ces délicieuses impressions un peu plus.

_« Mello ! »_ Je gémis, non pour exprimer ma délivrance, mais pour le supplier d'arrêter. Il le fit, une question peinte sur le visage. Je me dégageais pour m'assoir convenablement puis me lever et le tirer avec moi sur le lit, répondant à sa question muette. Je le poussais sur le lit avant moi, enlevant son boxer dans la foulée. Je ne fus pas déçu par rapport à mes fantasmes, il était aussi large que ce que mes rêve lui avait attribué. Mes yeux étaient grand ouvert. Il me parla, sa voix un peu plus roque qu'à l'ordinaire.

_« Near, est ce que ça va ? »_ Je lui souris, m'agenouillant devant lui, commençant à le lécher. J'avais rêvé de le gouter, de connaître son extase. Il était déjà dur alors que je léchait le bout de son membre, bougeant lentement, me concentrant sur le haut de celui ci. Il haleta alors que je continuais de lécher, goutant le liquide qui perlait. C'était salé, et c'était son essence. Je l'aima immédiatement. Je bougea ma bouche afin d'englober son membre le plus possible, étouffant presque, mais suçant avidement, je voulais seulement le combler. Avant que je puisse en faire plus, il me tira par les cheveux écrasant ses lèvre sur les miennes, me mis sur le lit et roula afin d'être au dessus de moi.

_« Mmm. »_ Je gémis entre ses lèvre alors qu'il écrasa ses hanches contre les miennes, causant une friction presque intolérable. Il rompit notre baiser et amena une de ses mains à la hauteur de mes lèvres. J'avais fait assez de recherche pour savoir comment cela fonctionnait entre deux hommes, je pris alors ses doigts dans ma bouches les enrobant de ma salive, les léchant et les suçant individuellement. Il n'enleva pas son regard du mien. Il était toujours en tain de m'observer. Il retira ses doigts et très lentement, trop lentement, les plaça à l'entrée de la partie la plus vulnérable de mon anatomie. Il m'embrassa, les yeux ouvert pour continuer d'observer mon expression, alors qu'il glissa son premier doigt en moi. J'haleta, sachant ce à quoi m'attendre mais surpris tout de même. Il avala mon halètement, bougeant son doigt légèrement avant d'en glisser un second. Je gémis. C'était tellement meilleur que lorsque je le faisais seul. Infiniment meilleur. Il en glissa un troisième, effectuant des mouvements de cisaille afin de me détendre. Me préparant pour quelque chose de bien plus large. Je geins lorsqu'il enleva ses doigts, je ne voulais pas que cette sensation s'arrête. Son regard était toujours planté dans le mien.

_« Es tu prêt »_ Un hochement de tête lui répondit.

_« Je suis prêt depuis longtemps... »_ Je rougis, grimaçant alors qu'il me pénétrait complètement. Une larme glissa sur ma joue que Mello lécha, me faisant taire, me réconfortant. Il me donna quelques minutes pour m'ajuster à sa présence. Je remua les hanches, finalement habitué à sa taille. J'ouvris les yeux, levant mon regard vers lui. Je pus le voir se retenir difficilement. Je le tira vers moi, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. _« Bouge... »_ Je l'embrassa, écartant mes lèvres afin de donner un meilleur accès à sa langue, alors qu'il s'écartait et s'enfonçait à nouveau en moi. C'était le paradis.

Mello bougea en moi, gardant ses lèvres sur les miennes, son regard dérangeant dans le mien. Aucun de nous ne voulait manquer la moindre action ou expression de l'autre cette nuit. Je bougea mes hanches pour rencontrer les siennes, et je cria alors qu'il hissait ma taille afin de créer un meilleur angle pour frapper ma prostate.

_« Mello »_ Il me sourit, maintenant allant et venant en moi, touchant ma prostate à chaque fois. Je pleurais, les larmes coulant sur mes joues depuis mes yeux ouverts. _« Mel... Je vais... »_. Ses hanches effectuant des va et vient, me rendait fou. Ma vision s'éteignit puis apparut à elle des étoiles alors que je criais ma jouissance.

_« MIHAEL !!! »_ Mes muscles se contractèrent l'amenant à son tour à l'orgasme, le libérant en moi. Il se pencha, pressant ses lèvres fort contre les miennes. Je l'embrassais en retour et nous nous effondrâmes tous les deux sur le matelas, complètement épuisé. Je ne réfléchis pas alors que je murmurais ce qui me passait dans la tête. _« Je t'aime »_ C'était impossible à entendre à moins d'écouter attentivement. Je pense que Mello devait être attentif puisqu'il m'observa de là où il était allongé, à moitié au dessus de moi, à moitié à côté.

_« Vraiment ? »_ Je rougis. Je ne voulait pas qu'il entende cela, cependant il était trop tard.

_« Vraiment. »_ Il me sourit, embrassant mes lèvres doucement.

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_ Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Même pendant l'acte, je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde que ces mots franchiraient ses lèvres. Je lui rendis son sourire, le serrant contre moi.

Je connais maintenant le sens du mot **euphorie**.

* * *

Voila, j'ai adoré cette fiction pour son respect des personnages et pour la façon dont l'auteur arrive nous faire ressentir les émotions de son personnage.

J'espère avoir réussit à retransmettre ces qualités dans ma traduction.

Merci d'avoir lu.

Et commentez si vous voulez que j'améliore quelque chose ou que je transmette un message à l'auteur.


End file.
